loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hardworker2932
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:274px-Rsz laney.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Malcasablanca (talk) 00:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Assistance For that, I'm promoting you to Admin--Malcasablanca (talk) 14:05, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Shelby Watkins You raise a good point. Go for it.Malcasablanca (talk) 06:20, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Categories Please consult me before making any new ones.Malcasablanca (talk) 02:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Block vandal Please block this user, he's a vandal that has been damaging several pages for no reason: http://loveinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kyle20ellis --Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 04:07, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Harassment Report Hi, I just wanted to let you know that an anon has been leaving a lot of hate comments, including a rather threatening one right here. I just thought that you should know so that you can deal with the comments appropriately. Hanabi-chan (talk) 17:17, June 30, 2015 (UTC) hi i'm sure you seen my comments on this wiki the princess peach page they need to fix Kirk and Haley's lust Hey, I know this wiki has rules about nudity and stuff in pictures, which is why I decided to ask here instead of just posting it. Haley in 2-Headed Shark Attack has the greatest lust for Kirk that I have ever seen. Its to the point where her naked body gleams with lust for him. She's always cowering to him for protection and when they finally go skinny dipping with Allison and kiss naked its too late. Anyway, there's not many pictures of Kirk and Haley together in love but there is one good one, with Haley slipping her arm round Kirk before the skinny dipping. Haley is looking lustfully at him and also lustfully calling Allison into the party. I know this wiki has morales about nudity in pictures but as this is the only real image with Kirk and Haley's lust for each other, and Haley is Kirk's Love Interest, I wondered if I would be able to upload said image, or if not I am fine with it. LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 10:13, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Block requested The user named Lesasu has been a nuisance on several wikis to the point where he has been blocked on a few of them. I think it's time for a block on his account on this wiki. His two current tactics include trying to say that pretty much every character is 27 years old and changing descriptions to say that all characters are sarcastic. The latter is what got him blocked recently on another wiki due to trying to force that description on characters even after being asked to stop. The former is false information because in many movies, the age of the character is never mentioned, and not all of them will be exactly the same age, especially when they are from different franchises. Here is a partial list of characters he's claimed are 27 years old: Many of these are added as article comments. In this case, you can see that he first said Holly Shiftwell was about 29 years old, then the next day, he changed his mind and said she's around 40 years old. He also has used article comments to hold conversations with himself and to spam the same comment(s) repeatedly. Some examples of comment spamming here include the following: He has been doing this sort of things for quite a while and is not showing any signs of changing his behavior. Therefore, I think it's time that he is blocked from this wiki. I recommend that the block be at least 6 months, but you may want to consider a longer block, up to and including a permanent block. I also recommend that you go through his edits and remove the article comments that are spam. I am going to go through his edits and remove the references to being sarcastic since he's trying to push that description on characters here also. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:58, May 8, 2016 (UTC)